watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaylee
(Initial)|total = 14 videos 15 videos (with unlisted/livestream videos)|former = yes|link = Twitter profile|dob = September 28th, 1995|age = 21|join = 2013 2015 (Return)|leave = 2013 (Initial)}} Kaylee is a guest member on WatchGirlsPlay making her debut in CLOP. She was considered a guest at WatchGirlsPlay at the timeDirect Message conversation regarding Kaylee's status during 2013. She made her initial final appearance in . Kaylee was the first new member to join the channel, being brought in immediately after Kelli and Ceccelia left the channel. She is Mariya's younger sister. While she made the occasional appearances in outros during her time away from the channel, she made a full return two years later in the tenth Away from Keyboard video. About Kaylee is quiet and reserved, not speaking much during gameplay. While she rarely ever rages to the point of frustration, she does show it through body language. She is one of the few girls to have never sworn in a video. Her early exit on the channel was due to her age at the time; the girls did not want to give her too much internet exposure.Direct Message conversation regarding Kaylee's initial departure While her personality remained much of the same in her return, she is much more interactive. Her personality appears to be quite similar to Mariya's, in that she has a reserved yet quirky personality. Interaction with others Kaylee is rarely ever seen with anyone but her sister, who she is really close with, even being a bridesmaid for her wedding. In her only group video prior to her exit, she rarely interacted with the others. She occasionally appeared in outros with the other girls, but rarely interacts with them. Upon her return, she's has been seen getting along with most of the girls, particularly Sydney, Skyler, and Maddie. Video appearances Public videos *CLOP (#8) *Barrels (#16) *Challenges: 1 (#19) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Cat Mario: 2 (#30) *AFK: 10, 12, 13, 26 (#319, #375, #381, #488) *React: 13, 17, 26, 27 (#417, #462, #575, #583) Unlisted/Private videos Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Spooky's House of Jumpscares (#354) Trivia *Kaylee was the first member to appear on the channel that is related to another member. *Out of all the guests, Kaylee has made the most appearances at 14. *Out of all the guests, Kaylee has made the most appearances in the React and Away from Keyboard series. *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: Uncraft World (#403) and Marty and Gordo (#688). *Kaylee is the only guest member that has played Cat Mario. *At the time, Kaylee was the youngest member to have joined the channel, joining at the age of 17. *Kaylee's younger brother made an appearance in Shake It Off. Kaylee herself also made a brief appearance in the outtro of the video. **This also makes Kaylee one of the few members whose male relative have appeared on the channel. *Kaylee was the first former member to make a return to the channel. *Since her return, Kaylee is yet to appear in a gaming video on the channel. External links Category:Guest members Category:Members Category:Kaylee